


Relax

by Fadeyy (orphan_account)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fadeyy
Summary: Short fic, hope you enjoy! :)
Relationships: Ahri/Riven (League of Legends)
Kudos: 10





	Relax

Ahri sighed as she put down the pen she had on the table, she groaned to herself and leaned back on her office chair.

The fox was clad a white oversized t-shirt that stretched all the way over her thighs and only a pair of pink underwear.

"What's wrong?" The voice of her girlfriend, Riven, made itself known as she asked the question, "I told you take it easy and not stress yourself out too much." The white-haired woman closed the door.

Unlike Ahri, Riven was actually properly dressed, wearing black shorts, a white tank top and a grey hoodie, only fitting for a rapper like her.

"I know, I just have to finish this, Eve wants me to get this done as soon as possible so I can focus better on other things in the K/DA." Being in a k-pop band; especially one that's extremely popular, will definitely take it's toll on someone.

Ahri got up from her chair and headed to their king size bed, she wasn't a common sight to be found in Riven's house. People expect her to be in the one and only K/DA penthouse, they are a group after all.

She liked to relish in their little moments as a couple together, moments where it's only her and Riven. 

She laid down on the bed and looked to her lover who was on her phone sitting on the side of the bed, Ahri laid on her side and tapped the sheets lightly, enough to make light thud sounds.

Riven knew what this meant, she put down her phone and cuddled up next to Ahri, slightly smiling.

"I know how to reduce stress." Riven looked deep into her eyes, almost like she was searching for something.

"How?" The leader of the K/DA asked, her beautiful tails wagging slowly from side to side.

Ahri yelped in sudden surprise when she was suddenly laying on her back while her lover was on top of her, pinning the fox down with her weight.

"By fucking." Riven cooed.

The white-haired woman immediately close the almost non-existent gap between them, taking the fox's lips under capture.

A slight moan of pleasure came out of Ahri as she indulged herself in the kiss, their bodies were pressed against each other, Ahri threw her arms around Riven in response, eager for more skin contact between them.

It didn't take long before their tounges came in to play, the white-haired woman explored Ahri's mouth eagerly; their saliva mixing together in a messy fashion.

One of Ahri's hands managed to snake it's way down to get a hold of Riven's ass, Ahri gave it a light squeeze, earning herself a moan from the woman on top.

Riven couldn't let herself be outdone, so she broke the kiss and shifted her assault on the fox's neck instead, making her shudder, she started to massage Ahri's breast through her clothing, breathless panting erupted out of the fox.

"Ha... ah, ah, Riven!"

A finger over Ahri's still clothed slit made the fox squirm and bite her lip, her tails curled around Riven's arms and legs, she was almost thankful she wasn't wearing shorts right now.

Riven grazed her teeth gently over Ahri's neck, drinking in the sight of her girlfriend unable to hold back the absolute pleasure from her ministrations, it made her grin a little bit.

"Not wearing proper clothing huh? What a naughty girl you are my little gumiho, youre really about this huh you little **slut**." Riven made sure to put emphasis on the last word in that sentence, her grin turned into a devilish smirk.

The white-haired woman put even more pressure on Ahri's folds, slightly making the pink fabric a shade darker because of the liquid leaking out.

Riven knew how much Ahri gets turned on by her sheer words alone. (Ahri likes it when Riven talks dirty.)

"Riven." Ahri muttered out.

*buzz*

Riven was a little startled by the sound of the doorbell, she looked questioningly at Ahri "Do you know whos that?"

"I may have invited Akali and Eve to come over... sorry." Ahri pouted.

"I'll go get it." Riven sighed.

The white-haired woman opened the door after numerous impatient buzzes from their "guests".

"Took you long enough." Evelynn walked past Riven like she owns the place, but before Riven could make a remark of it she was presented with 3 boxes of pizza stacked on top of each other.

She let out a light oomph from the sudden weight, "Can you please hold these for me? Thanks." Akali entered the house with two plastic bags of what she could only assume was alcohol.

"Wait!? What are you gonna do?"

"Ahri we could have a party here, and I figured you wouldn't mind." Akali replied, smiling genuinely.

"Also... we invited a couple other people if you don't mind." The doorbell rang again.

"Whats up motherfu-, oh, hi Riven." Katarina said as she stepped inside the house

Rivens eyes were wide with shock, "How many people did you invite?!" She shouted, glaring at Ahri who was still at the bottom of the steps leading upstairs.

Ahri just smiled and slowly made her way back up to Riven's room, even more people poured in most of them even brought their own drinks, some of them she even recognized.

A few were Irelia, her ex, Kai'Sa and her girlfriend Sivir and Lux... for some reason.

"Wait?!" She shouted, but her voice was lost in the vast sea of other ones that were significantly louder.

This was going to be a looooong night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not existing, i promise i'll get back to working on Charmed ;)


End file.
